


Night-time Kisses

by ClassicalTorture, JinxConlon



Series: Papa Yondu [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Adorable, Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Quill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxConlon/pseuds/JinxConlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter just had to go potty. Why do his dads have to be all gross? One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-time Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JinxConlon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxConlon/gifts).



> The result of a tiny RP with KraglinObfonteri

   

 

   Peter was awake and he didn’t like it one bit. Why did he have to get up to go potty at night? That seriously wasn’t fair, huffed the boy to himself. Just as he opened the door connecting his room to Yondu’s something stopped him. There, siluatted by an almost everpresent glow of the stars and light from the nearest star were two figures. 

    Peter froze. He watched fascinated as one figure leaned their head forward and quickly but deeply kissed the other. The one on the right that had spiky hair just stood there for a bit before reaching his arms forward and pulling the one with the smooth mohawk closer and repeating the gesture.

 _Eww…-_  Thought Peter to himself as he giggled a little bit. -  _Why do Dad and Papa have to kiss here?_

   Hearing the laugh, Kraglin turned and saw the small boy standing there, -Peter?! Why are you out of bed!?- He gasped.

   - I have to go potty- said the 6 year old as he squirmed a bit. - But you’re kissing so I’ll wait.

   Kraglin brought his hands up to his face, hiding as he blushed in embarassment. -No, it’s alright. We’ll leave.-

   -Nah-ah!- Protested Peter as he hopped awkwardly to the door of the bathroom. - I’ll be quick, Papa. You and Dad go on kissing. I just don’t wanna see it.- With the last hop and a squeek, the tiny boy closed the door to the bathroom.

  
   -I’m going to pretend that that didn’t happen.- He groaned.

   -Well what are you waiting for? - Asked smirking Yondu as he pulled his blushing First Mate closer.- The boy said go on kissing. So give Daddy a smooch.-

   -Daddy, huh?- Kraglin smiled, before glancing at the closed bathroom door. -Ah, what the hell.- He leaned up and kissed Yondu.


End file.
